Back to my Roots
Beschrijving Details Het is niet mogelijk om stat boosters te gebruiken. De mogelijkheid om een monster van level 167 te vermoorden met een Woodcutting Axe |quests= *''Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains'' *''The Hand in the Sand'' *''One Small Favour'' *''Tribal Totem'' |voorwerpen=Anti-poison potion of iets anders wat vergiftigen geneest, voedsel, je beste Woodcutting axe om een plant van level 167 te doden (geen Adze), machete, plant pot with soil, spade, soft clay, secateurs, pot, gardening trowel, ongeveer 200 Coins, teleporteer middel naar Yanille en Argougne. |kills = *Wild jade vine (Level 167) }} Ontwikkelingsteam *'Ontwikkelaar:' Marion C *'Uiterlijk:' Matthew M, Matthew S, Kavi M *'Kwaliteit Verzekering:' Adam D *'QuestHulp:' Gillan M *'Geluid:' Dan A Doorloop Horacio helpen Afbeelding:Horacio.png Praat met Horacio en biedt hem je hulp aan. Hij wil dat je een speciaal stekje voor hem haalt, dat alleen maar groeit ten oosten van Shilo Village. De plant heet "Jade Vines". Grath en hij zijn er nog niet in geslaagd om er één te pakken te krijgen, daarom heeft hij jouw hulp nodig. Ga met de Wizard Cromperty in het noord-oosten van East-Ardougne praten. thumb|right|Praten met Horacio. Het pakketje van de Wizard Cromperty Vraag de Wizard Cromperty of hij een spreuk heeft om een plantje in leven te houden. Voordat hij die geeft moet je hem eerst helpen. Hij wacht al een tijdje op zijn pakje maar het is nog steeds niet aangekomen. Ga dus praten met één van de RPDT employees. De RPDT employees kun je vinden ten zuiden van de oost bank in East-Ardougne. De RPDT employee zegt dat het pakje op de tafel is vertraagt omdat het adres niet te lezen is. Een RPDT employee mag het pakje niet openmaken maar jij dus wel, doe dat dus. Als je het open maakt zie je dat er een hand in zit. De RPDT employees zal nu voor het pakje van de Wizard Cromperty zorgen. (De hand heeft verder geen nut meer in de quest maar is nodig voor de Returning Clarence miniquest) thumb|right|Het pakje. Praat opnieuw met Wizard Cromperty. Hij heeft zijn pakje nu ontvangen maar alles is gebroken. In het pakje zat een pot. Hij vraagt aan jouw of je een nieuwe deksel wil maken. Ga met soft clay naar de pottenbakkerij in het noordwesten van East Ardougne. Maak daar een Pot Lid en stop hem daarna in de oven om hem hard van te maken. Je moet deze deksel maken nadat je met Cromperty hebt gepraat anders zegt hij dat de deksel te klein is. Als je een pot lid hebt gemaakt breng hem dan weer naar de Wizard Cromperty. Hij zegt nu dat je met Grath moet gaan praten in Brimhaven. Praten met Garth Ga met de boot, voor 30 coins, vanaf Ardougne naar Brimhaven en praat met Grath die bij de Farming patch staat. Hij zal je vertellen hoe je een Jade vine moet kweken in Horacio's tuin. thumb Hij vertelt je dat de plant nogal wild is en dat je de volgende spullen mee moet nemen: *Anti-poison potion of iets anders wat vergiftigen geneest *Voedsel *Woodcutting axe *Machete *Plant pot with soil *Spade *Secateurs *Pot *Gardening trowel *Pot lid Als je 10 munten hebt meegenomen, kun je snel met de kar van Hajedy naar Shilo Village. Hajedy bevindt zich maar een paar stappen ten oosten van Garth. Het Karamja Vine doolhof Notitie: Je kunt Geen Familiars meenemen het doolhof in. Bij het doolhof komen thumb|right|De ingang van het doolhof ten noordoosten van [[Shilo Village]] Vanaf de uitgang van Shilo Village, ga naar het oosten en spring over de stapstenen. Ga ver naar het noorden voorbij het doolhof naar een boomstam, ga er overheen en ga weer naar het zuiden. Een alternatieve route is om om Shilo heen te lopen en naar het oosten te gaan langs het hek van Shilo. Probeer het eindpunt van een vine te vinden en klim erop op de noordwestelijke hoek van het doolhof. De 'climb-on' vine is de ingang van het doolhof. Omdat het doolhof dichtbij de Natuur runcratfing altaar ligt, zijn alle wegen naar het altaar ongeveer gelijk aan die naar het doolhof. Het Eagle transport systeem levert een alternatieve entree, dieper in het doolhof. Jammer genoeg is deze trnasport optie nogal geïsoleerd. Je kunt ook feeën ring code CKR Karamja: South of Tai Bwo Wannai Village Shilo Village gebruiken. Dit is gewoonlijk de snelste route naar het doolhof, tenzij je Hajedy's kar hebt gebruikt om in Shilo Village te komen. thumb|right|Het begin van het doolhof. De schepsels In het doolhof zitten vele schepsels, sommige zijn agressief, sommige zijn giftig. Speler kunnen beter antigif en voedsel meenemen. *Aap level 3. *Jungle spin level 40. *Gigantische mier soldaat level 58. *Gigantische mier werker level 40. *Hardnekkige toekan level 70. *Gigantische wesp level 66. *Kikker level 66. (giftig) *Verderfelijke papegaai level 66. *Slang gekruld om boom. Niet aanvalbaar, maar kan wel vergiftigen. Hoge Agility kan aanvallen van deze slangen ontwijken. Het pad door het doolhof thumb|Plattegrond van het doolhof. thumb|Het doolhof. thumb|De slinger vine. thumb|Een tak over de rivier. *Het doolhof heeft een aantal navigatie opties: :*Ga een hol in :*Ga een vine in :*Klim een vine op/af :*Hak/pers/kruip door omlaag hangende vines :*Slinger aan vine Je hebt een goed Agilitylevel nodig om de andere te halen. Vanaf 55 kan het wel maar zal wel moeilijk worden, een hoger lever wordt dus aangeraden. Tip: Littekens op vines kunnen speler helpen de weg te vinden. # Klim op de vine op de noordwestelijke hoek van het doolhof. # Loop naar het oosten en ga de vine op. # Loop naar het zuidoosten en ga naar beneden. # Ga naar het noordwesten en klim er dan vanaf. (Als je zo faalt de rivier over te steken zal het hol je hier naartoe brengen.) # Loop naar het zuiden, hak de vines die daar hangen en kruip erdoorheen. # Loop weer naar het zuiden en pers jezelf door de vines. #Ga naar het zuidwesten en klim de vine op. # Klim de vine op, klim dan nog een keer omhoog en je zult op het Adelaar platform staan. Er is een kans dat je door het platform heen zakt. Als dit gebeurt, klim dan de vine opnieuw op. Dit kan voorkomen worden door over de randen naar de andere kant te lopen. # Loop naar het oosten over het net naar de andere kant en klim weer naar beneden. # Loop naar het noorden en slinger dan aan de vine die in het oosten in de lucht hangt. Je kunt van de vine vallen. Als dit gebeurt, vind dat je weg terug naar het platform, zoek naar een hol die je terug brengt het doolhof in. # Loop naar het noorden, klim van de vine af en klim dan van nog een vine af naar de grond. (Gebruik de oostelijke klimplek.) # Kruip door de zuidelijke vines, pers jezelf dan door de vines (opnieuw zuidelijk). # Ga naar het zuidoosten en klim op de vine. # Ga de vine in het oosten op en ga over de vine over de rivier. Je kunt hier naar beneden vallen. Als dit gebeurt moet je je weg terug zien te vinden naar de vine die de rivier over gaat. Zoek naar een hol die je in het doolhof leidt. # Je bent nu in het oostelijke deel van het doolhof. Klim van de vine af en klim eraf in het noordoosten. # Hak de vines in het zuiden en kruip erdoorheen. # Klim terug de vine op in het zuidoosten. # Loop naar het zuiden en dan naar het westen. Klim de vine op. # Loop naar het westen, klim van de vine af en klim de andere vine weer op. # Ga over de vine over de rivier, terug naar het westelijke gedeelte van het doolhof. Je kunt hier weer vallen. Zoek naar een hol die je in het doolhof leidt als dit gebeurt. # Ga een beetje naar het westen, dan naar het zuiden en dan naar het oosten. # Klim van de vine af en klim ervan af naar de grond. Gefeliciteerd je hebt het einde van het Jade Vine doolhof gehaald. Als je het doolhof helemaal doorstaan hebt kom je bij een plek waar je in de grond kan graven. Doe dat, knip het af met een snoeischaaren stop het stekje in de pot met aarde. Wacht even tot je een melding krijgt dat hij blijft leven. Als hij weer dood gaat moet je weer een nieuwe uitgraven, afknippen en hem weer in de pot stoppen. Als je een levend stekje in de pot hebt gestopt stop je de pot lid op de pot. Teleporteer nu niet weg voordat je het stekje in de pot hebt gestopt, anders wordt het een Wilted cutting. De Vine planten en laten groeien Ga weer terug naar Ardougne en haal wat voedsel van je bank als die op is. Ga dan nu weer terug naar Horacio. Hij wil nu dat je de Vine in de grond zet. Er bevindt zich een tool leprechaun dichtbij. Plant de vine in de patch in het oosten. Opeens zul je een filmpje zien dat de plant zich helemaal uitgroeid en tot leven komt. Hij slingert met zijn stengels heen en weer en valt iedereen aan. Horacio vraagt of je hem wil doden en of je klaar bent voor het gevecht. Als je nog wat spullen van de bank moet halen zeg je dat je er nog niet klaar voor bent. Het gevecht thumb|De wilde jade vine. Praat met Horacio om het gevecht te beginnen. Je moet de plant doden met een hatchet, een ander wapen heeft geen effect! Ook is het aan te raden om een antipoison potion of Super antipoison mee te nemen want hij vergiftigt je met 70 (ook als hij 0 hit). Ook zal hij je Prayer naar beneden halen! Het gebruikt alle drie de gevechtsstijlen, dus je kunt je niet volledig beschermen met prayer. Hoewel, zijn magische aanval is veel zwakker dan de andere aanvallen en hij gebruikt hem ook minder vaak. Het wordt daarom aangeraden om uitrusting te gebruiken met een hoger magie verdediging en de protect from melee prayer. De ranged aanval is geen serieuze bedreiging, maar het wordt wel aangeraden om je gezondheid hoog te houden en genoeg te eten omdat het geregeld 100 raakt. Het wordt aangeraden om je Gebed boek NIET te gebruiken. Het haalt namelijk je prayer punten naar beneden en de vine vergiftigt je vaak, dus gebruik maken van die boek is een erge aanslag op je prayer punten. Het wordt aangeraden om een teleportatie mee te nemen, omdat het tijdens het gevecht niet mogelijk is om weg te lopen, Horacio wordt namelijk door vines vastgehouden voor de uitgang. Als je de plant gedood hebt moet je hem nog knippen met je Secateur. Als je dat gedaan hebt kun je met Horacio praten voor je beloning. Beloning Afbeelding:Back to my Roots reward.png * 1 Questpunt * 24.000 Farming XP * 40.000 Woodcutting XP * 23.000 Slayer XP * 15.000 Agility XP * Toegang tot de Farming Patch in East-Ardougne * Jade Vine Seed En toegang tot: * Een nieuwe mini quest Returning Clarence * De mogelijkheid om met de Eagle's naar Karamja te vliegen. * Een doolhof iets groter van Draynor Manor. * 8 nieuwe schepsels: Gigantische mier soldaat level 58, Gigantische mier werker level 40, Hardnekkige toekan level 70, Gigantische wesp level 66, Kikker level 66, Verderfelijke papegaai level 66, Wilde jade vine level 167, Karamjaanse Jungle arend. * Mogelijkheid om de jade vine te slachten voor extra Farming en Slayer ervaring elke 15 uur. Clarence terugbrengen miniquest Al je 6 lichaamsdelen verzamelt en kunt aantonen wie hem vermoord heeft, kan Clarence begraven worden en zul je rijkelijk beloond worden. Beloning * 10,000 ervaring * 200 bloed runen * 100 wet runen Herhaalbare beloningen Een Jade Vine seed is onderdeel van de beloningen. Als je het verlies, kun je met Horacio praten om een nieuwe te krijgen. Plant het zaadje in het westelijke deel van de tuin voor het Handelmort landhuis. Praat met Horacio en vraag hem op je tuintje te letten. He zal betaald willen krijgen met wildblood hops. Deze kunnen verbouwd worden in een hops patch met 4 Wildblood zaadjes, het betaalmiddel is 1 nasturtium. Het verbouwen van een jade vine geeft herhaalbare beloningen, net als de Tears of Guthix activiteit, die je één keer per week kunt doen. Als de wijnstok volgroeid is, levert het checken van zijn gezondheid 1500 Farming ervaring op. Na een tijdje zal de wijnstok takken gaan vormen. Het snoeien hiervan meteen snoeischaar lever 30 Farming ervaring op. Als je het niet snoeit, zal de jade vine verwilderen. Net als tijdens de queeste, kan de wilde jade vine vermoord worden met een houthakbijl en een snoeischaar. Dit geeft 2500 Slayer ervaring en een nieuwe jade vine zaad. Praat met Horacio over de wilde wijnstok en hij zal je aanbieden het te vermoorden tegen een betaling van 5 kokosnotens en 5 watermoeloenen. Het betalen van Horacio zorgt ervoor dat de jade vine verdwijnt, maar levert geen ervaring op in vaardigheden. Na het schoonmaken van het stukje grond kun je de cyclus overnieuw beginnen. Als de jade vine dood gaat, kan een speler na het schoonmaken van het stukje grond van de dode jade vine, Horacio vragen voor een nieuw zaadje. De groeitijd van de vine is ongeveer 15 uur. De vine verwildert een paar uur na het checken van z'n gezondheid. Als je de vine van tijd tot tijd bijhoudt, zal Horacio zal Horacio doorgaan met het in goede gezondheid houden. Als je toestaat dat de vine stuurloos verder groeit, moet je het vermoorden, een nieuw zaadje krijgen en het opnieuw planten en Horacio opnieuw 10 wildblood hops betalen als je wilt dat hij er op past. Muziek vrijgespeeld * Roots and Flutes (als je dat niet al eerder hebt gedaan door rondom het doolhof te lopen.) Vereist voor het voltooien van *Moeilijke Ardougne Taken *Returning Clarence Weetjes *Na het behalen van een quest geeft de Adventurer's Log van iemand aan: "I successfully navigated the vine maze to get a cutting of a very rare vine for Lord Handelmort." *Al spelers gedurende de eerste dag op de spoilers van de quest klikten, kregen ze het volgende bericht te zien: Good quest spoilers need time to take root. Come back when they're in season. *Als je praat met Garth over het bewaren van het stekje, zal hij zeggen dat Wizard Cromperty een "wonderful wizard" is en zullen zullen hij en jouw karakter om en om een aantal keer "because" zeggen. Dit is een referentie naar The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *Als een speler aan het begin van de queeste met Horacio praat zal de speler zeggen dan hij "off to see the wizard" is. Dit is een andere Wizard of Oz referentie. *Deze queeste geeft ook 40000 Woodcutting ervaring als beloning, waarmee het het record breek van het meeste ervaring gegeven aan één skill voor door een queeste. De vorige recordhouder was Monkey Madness, dat 35000 ervaring in 2 gevechts vaardigheden van een speler naar keuze gaf. Hoewl, dit record werd alweer verbroken toen While Guthix Sleeps vrij kwam, dat 100000 ervaring in 4 vaardigheden naar keuze boven level 65 gaf. De queeste Blood Runs Deep brak daarna het record, voor het geven van 150,000 ervaring in een gevechtsvaardigheid boven level 75 exclusief Summoning. Dit record is no verbroken voor sommige mensen door Nomad's Requiem dat 70 Zeal punten geeft die ingeruild kunnen worden voor 450k ervaring in sommige gevallen, afhankelijk van je level. en:Back to my Roots Categorie:Quests Categorie:Zeer moeilijke Quest